Living Consequences
by A-DarkPoet1087
Summary: A single act of indiscretion during Emma's bachelorette party in Mexico leads to major consequences and revelations for Regina. SQ with a lil bit of CS. But NOT for a CS fan.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Hello. I'm new to SQ fanfiction and since I've been reading them, I decided to take stab at writing one myself. Um story is 90% written so I will prob post a chapter or two a day. or maybe I will get lazy and just upload it all. I don't know.**

**There is some CaptainSwan content in this story, but if you're a fan of that ship, I suggest you turn away now. You will not be happy. This is a SwanQueen fic all the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Into the Night<strong>

Emma slammed down the small glass as she felt the tequila burn her throat. It had been a while since she'd had a night like this, not since the curse broke at least. But with the drums and guitar filling the air, her best friends at her side, and a life of being tied to another person forever in her future, downing shots seemed like the best idea she had in a while.

Sticky with sweat, the loose fitting peasant shirt was doing nothing to keep her cool in the Mexican heat. It had been Red's idea to hold her bachelorette party out of town. With Zelena's curse being broken, all curses fully ended, the boundary open and no telling when the next threat would make its way to Storybrooke; she was of the opinion everyone needed to see the outside. Well not everyone; just the small group of women who made up Emma's bridal party and close friends. Red, Snow, Belle, Abigail and even Regina made the trip with Emma. It was funny how they all had to make use of their curse names to get out of the country with their passports.

Emma was surprised Regina even came, and used her curse filled bank accounts to fund everyone's trip. Their stalemate was a tentative one. It had taken weeks to get her to even speak the blonde after the Marian fiasco, and even then it only was about Henry. It was just recently she'd begun to say more than just Henry's schedule to her. Regina taking Red up on the invitation to celebrate the Savior's upcoming nuptials was a pleasant shock. Maybe they could somehow make their way back to the tentative friendship they had been forming in Neverland.

Emma wobbled a bit as she stood after that last shot. The five shots had followed 2 margaritas and a daiquiri sometime during dinner. The savior was smiling as threw her hands in the air in victory.

"And that, my ladies, is how it's done." Red just shook her head, pushing her shot away from her. She was not going to try and match Emma. Death by alcohol poisoning was not how she wanted to go. Snow smiled at her daughter who stumbled to make her way over to the small dance floor that was adjacent to the patio.

"Emma, maybe you should sit for a while. Those were pure top shelf tequila shots."

"I know Sn-mom…that's the point. I could out drink anyone in this place." Emma felt her body sway a little bit, but she was nowhere near drunk. She wondered if her mother was forgetting all the stories she had told her while under the spell. Emma Swan was a sailor when it came to holding her liquor.

She danced her way across the floor and to the bar to pick up some more chips and salsa. She wasn't an idiot and knew she would need massive amounts of carbs to soak up alcohol, which was due to start affecting her soon. She sort of wished she could have the effects sooner. Everyone was celebrating her and Killian's marriage, but for some reason, she couldn't get the same excitement everyone else had. Sure she was having a great time, and her friends were making this the best vacation she'd ever had, but with each question regarding how "excited she was to become Mrs. K Jones," Emma's partying mood dimmed. She had instituted a no marriage talk rule for their final night in Cancun. She told them it was because they were supposed to be celebrating as if she were single, but the truth was, if they mentioned it again she might not get on the return flight tomorrow….and she couldn't do that to Henry.

It wasn't that she didn't love Killian; she did. That was for certain, but how did she know that it was HIM she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. How did she know that what she felt was the kind of love that built marriages instead of just friendships? When Snow talked about James, or Charming as she nicknamed him, her eyes lit up in a way the entire world could see. That was true love. That was what sustained people through years of marriage and kids and dragons and ogres and evil queens hell bent on decapitating you.

Emma glanced up at the thought of Evil Queens and noticed Regina was not at the table with the rest of the group. To think of it, Regina had disappeared before the tequila shot contest. She had thrown back a few cocktails of her own before deeming shot contests beneath her. It was one thing if Regina vanished out of the Rabbit Hole in Storybrooke, but this was foreign country, in a brand new realm and there was no way to know she knew the rules for being out here.

Emma pulled a beer from the bar and gave up on waiting for the chips as she started scanning the large patio for the brunette. She had been in a bright red dress, so it shouldn't be hard to spot her. Chugging on the cold Corona, Emma looked back and forth before spotting a flash of red behind a man with his back turned toward the blonde. It was hard to see…but it looked like…was that…..was Regina _dancing_? As the couple started to turn with beat of the drums it was obvious that Regina was indeed moving with the stranger to the music, with an innate sense of rhythm Emma didn't know the woman had.

Emma didn't have to have a magic mirror to know she was staring with an intensity that might lead her to drool. She tried to move her focus, but the way Regina's hips swayed in the stranger's hand kept her nearly hypnotized. As the man spun Regina out of his arms, the petite woman raised her arms, accentuating the way the dress clung to her torso before it flowed out at her hips. The stranger backed up to allow for the movement, leaving Emma to gasps as Regina slowly ran her hands down her neck and torso to her waist. Maybe it was the five tequila shots catching up to her, but time on the patio seemed to slow down, she didn't know. But she knew alcohol was responsible for the courage to do what she did next.

Shooting a look over to where Snow, Red, Belle and Abigail were, she made sure they were preoccupied before pulling off the white peasant shit to revel a plain white spaghetti strap tank over her jean capris.

Still sipping on her beer, Emma shimmed over to where Regina and the man were dancing. She shook her hips, matching them to the beat the other two were moving to. As she got upon them, she danced around in a circle once with the man, effectively moving him away from Regina, but before the brunette could leave, she turned around, using her free hand to grab Regina's, causing them to dance with each other. Emma gave a smirk, proud of herself for not dropping her drink as she turned Regina with one hand, managing to back the former queen against her.

Maybe it was the moonlight, the string of cheap party lights or maybe the light sheen of humidity that was upon Regina, but Emma was strangely overcome with the desire to run her tongue over every exposed inch of olive skin in front of her. Emma moved them closer, extinguishing the last bit of space between them and running her free hand along Regina's thigh. Surprised that she didn't receive a slap or a fireball to her head, Emma continue to dance, spinning the queen around to face her.

They fit together like puzzle pieces, chest to chest, thigh to thigh. Regina moved her arms up around Emma's neck, a gleam in her eye as if she were daring the Savior to do something. Setting her beer down on the closest empty table, Emma ran her hands up Regina's back, feeling the woman fully in her arms for the first time. Spinning the woman away once again, she pulled her back, seeing a flicker of something in the queen's eye before they darkened again into something easily recognizable.

"Really…." Regina whispered, arching an eyebrow in an unspoken challenge. Knowing they were surrounded by a crowd, and far enough away from their friends and family, Emma smiled and ran her finger along the other woman's jaw, tracing an outline she fully intended to follow with her mouth.

"Yes…really," she said before pulling the woman's face to hers crashing their lips together. Emma felt something she hadn't felt…ever, not even with Neal, shoot up her spine as their lips moved against each other. Feeling the need to be the aggressor for some reason, she pushed her tongue into the brunette's mouth, and starting moving them back towards their hotel, a direction opposite where the rest of their party was.

As soon as they were out of the eye of the patrons on the hotel patio, Regina wasted no time turning the tables on the princess and pushing Emma against the stone wall of the hallway. She ran her hands up the tone arms and to the blonde's neck, pulling the taller woman's head down, looking for more purchase to deepen the kiss.

They stayed locked by the mouth, until Emma broke the kiss, and started peppering kissing along the jaw that entranced her earlier in the night.

"My….," Regina worked to catch her breath as the blonde's mouth moved lower to her chest, along the edge of her dress, "-my room." Regina had refused to share a suite with anyone, and for once Emma was grateful for the brunette's anti-social tendencies.

"Right…your room." She said continue to kiss a line around the queen's cleavage and snaking her hands up under the red dress. "I-I just need you to know that this isn't the first time I—"

"Emma," Regina interrupted, pushing the woman back up against the wall and away from her body. "My room. Now."

Emma nodded, continuing to kiss the back of Regina's neck as the woman led them through the corridors and to the elevators that would lead to Regina's sea view suite. As soon as the elevators were closed she had her hands up under the woman's dress again, stroking what was obvious arousal between the brunette's thighs.

"Regina,"  
>"mmmm" the other woman responded as Emma continued her stimulation.<br>"You need to know that…that this isn't from tequila. I've…I've had f-" Emma never finished her sentence as Regina closed the distance between them, pushing her tongue into the Savior's mouth for the umpteenth time that night.

"You talk too much…" she said after she ended the kiss. The elevator open and she grinned. "I can think of better ways to use your mouth tonight."

* * *

><p>Regina stood in her room separating her dirty clothes to put in a different section of her suitcase when Emma finally woke. Their flight wasn't for another 6 hours, but the woman seemed to be already showered and dressed.<p>

"Hey," she said with a timid smile.

"I told your mother that I found you completely intoxicated and brought you back to my room to sleep since I didn't have your key," Regina answered without turning around. "She bought the story. It was easy enough after the number of shots you did last night."

"Um….good morning to you too." Emma said opening and closing her eyes repeatedly while shielding them, from the glaring sunlight. "And um, thanks for telling her that…I think."

"You're welcome," she said without inflection and continued sorting and folding. Emma looked down at her body to make sure she wasn't confused. Yep, she was naked. Last night did happen. Those were probably nail marks she was feeling in her shoulders. So why was Regina acting as if they were having afternoon tea and her's tasted like someone pissed in it.

"Look Regina, about last night…"

"Last night didn't happen," the brunette replied without missing a beat.

"What? Look I know I'm engaged now but nothing…"

"Emma," she exhaled before finally turning around and looking straight in the blonde's eye. "Last night…didn't happen. What occurred will not leave this room. It did NOT happen."

"I'm confused…are you telling me you don't care what happened….or are you saying you just don't want people to know. What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm telling you, that you were drunk, I helped you up to my room and you fell asleep. You will go home to your little handless pirate and live happily ever after. You will not mention it to me or anyone else. Got it?"

"But…"

"It was a drunken mistake." She said with finality before turning around.

"So that's what you're going with? A drunken mistake."

"I don't know what you thought Emma, but that's what it was. It felt good….hell it felt great, but make no mistake that was all it was. A good time," she laughed. "Now please…get dressed, go to your room, shower and pack. We have a plane to catch and I for one would like to eat before we leave. I despise what they serve in airports."

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: There are 6 or 7 chapters total, depending on if I split some. I'm posting a big chunk today because I rarely post on the weekend and don't know if I will do so. Maybe if i have time. Also I know nothing of medical stuff. Everything you see here is a result of google. All of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Consequences<strong>

It had been over a month since the wedding and Regina still couldn't look Emma in the eye. It had been simple enough on the flight back to avoid any conversation with the sheriff, but apparently avoiding the sheriff when your acting mayor in a small town was nigh high to impossible. In the week leading up to the wedding Emma kept trying with the sad eyes every time they crossed paths. It reminded her of when Henry would beg for a new comic or toy or something Regina kept saying no to. It was scary to see just where the boy got his facial expressions from, especially the eyes. Snow White's eyes seem to carry on through the generations.

Eventually the wedding came and went, and with none with wiser of their little tryst. It was during her congratulations that Emma must have gotten the point.

_Regina had to hand it to Snow, the reception was absolutely gorgeous. She'd never tell the woman that of course, but she did an excellent job of turning what was essentially a barn into a beautiful celebration of love. Whether there was actually love between the pirate and princess was still up in the air for her, but the decorations were good._

"_Congratulations," she said as she made her way up from the family table to the head table where Killian and Emma were. _

"_Thanks mate." Killian said with a giant grin on his face. He did manage to look cleaner for once. It was amazing what a bath could do._

"_Yeah, thanks" Emma replied in way that could only be declared as laced-with-disgust. Regina had ignored every phone call and shut the door on her twice in the past week. Today she had sat in the audience next to Granny, and plastered as big a smile as she could on her face as Emma said her vows. Sure she felt a sickness with each word Emma repeated but she had to do the right thing. She was sure no one but she noticed the hesitation in the blonde when giving her answer of "I do". But it was for the best, and Emma needed to realize that._

"_Oh Emma, I know you hate dressing like a woman, but please, let Killian feel like the man at least for today. Look he even let you use his eye liner. A great start to marriage." Regina said with a smile to show no real malice. She was trying for their usual banter, trying to regain some semblance of normalcy, but Emma wasn't having it._

"_Oh shut up. I don't think I need advice from the Evil Queen of all people on marriage, considering how your last one ended." Regina couldn't even keep up a fake smile with that comment. While she had no regrets of how she ended her marriage, being reminded of being married to that man was the last thing she wanted. _

"_Good day," Regina said as she walked away, praying she could keep the tears from her eyes. _

She hadn't spoken to Emma much since that day. She knew why Emma had responded the way she did, and couldn't hold a grudge. When the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon at sea, Regina had only to set up a good schedule for Henry and that was that. She tried her hardest to be friendly, but Emma never said a word outside of "I'll drop him off on Sunday". Work was even worst. Every time she needed anything from the sheriff's office Charming was the one to deliver it. Even when she went in person, Emma found somewhere else to be.

Dealing with the guilt had been harder than she imagined. She had never felt it before, outside of Henry. She had never cared about hurting another person's feelings. It was her fault really. She allowed herself that one night, and had in effect, lead Emma on. She wasn't sure of the rules, but sleeping with someone and then ignoring them was probably not good for interpersonal relationships. But knowing Emma, had she allowed them to talk, the woman would have tried to say they needed to see where it lead, causing her to break off her engagement to the pirate, leading to all sorts of issues. Henry wouldn't understand it, and Snow would probably have had a heart attack. And it all would have been for naught when they broke up in a few weeks at most.

She won't' ever understand what led her to give in that night. Sure she, like anyone with eyes, found the Sheriff attractive and had even harbored some sort of affection for her after all they had been through together. That affection even led to her forgiving the savior for ruining the only chance at happiness she had. But she had controlled it all that time. However that night…it was if all the control had snapped and she simply allowed herself to be.

Now all she had was regret. The friendship they had built, that had even survived Marian's return had all but burned out. Sex ruins everything. Emma was truly nothing but a co-parent.

Luckily she had been sick the last couple of weeks, so she hadn't had the need to try and contact the woman much. She hadn't even had the energy. It was strange. She woke up tired and couldn't keep much down.

It was for this reason she found herself at the doctor's office. She didn't even have a regular physician, the one she had pre-curse was off gallivanting and being whatever she had been in the Enchanted Forest again. She didn't dare go see Whale. Knowing their history, he might try to make her sick. No, her best bet was this random nurse practitioner who she didn't know personally before the curse. A random citizen who she hadn't hurt on a close level.

"Okay, your majesty," she started

"Regina, Ms Mills or Madame Mayor, please. I am not the Queen any longer."

"Um, Ms Mills…well we got your results back and I'm afraid you don't have any type of virus or infection."

"Excuse me. I may not know medicine, but I know my body well enough, and I do not feel normal, so I suggest…"

"Ms Mills you're pregnant." Regina couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that. I thought you said I was pregnant."

"Yes that's what I said."

"Well dear, that's impossible."

"I assure you it is very possible. We did both a urine test and a blood test. You hCG levels indicate that you are very much pregnant."

"Let me be as clear as possible. I know what it takes to get pregnant. I am not a child, nor a virgin and I can assure I have NOT been…." Regina stopped talking, her eyes becoming wide, effectively frightening the nurse standing in front of her. "How far along am I?"

"I'm not sure, we would have to schedule an ultrasound."

"Do it."

"Well let's get you checked out, I can write you a script for some prenatal vitamins and we can schedule one for later this week."

"No, not later this week. Now."

"Well there is no way…"

"Dear, I am going to ask you one question," Regina growled, allowing her eyes to flash violet. "Do you know who I am?"

"I'll see if we can get an OB to stop in for an emergency. Do you prefer male or female?"

* * *

><p>"8 weeks." The woman said as she looked at the monitor and made some calculations.<p>

"8 weeks," Regina whispered since there was some math being done in her head. "That's impossible. It's only been little over 5 weeks since the wedding."

"What?" the doctor asked at hearing the queen mumble.

"I said that's impossible. I didn't have sex 8 weeks ago."

"I never said you did your majesty. I said you are 8 weeks pregnant. Judging by the size of the CRL on the fetus and the dates you gave us. I'd say estimated conception around….May 30th, give or take a day." Regina didn't respond verbally, but nodded. "The child itself is 6 weeks old, making you 8 weeks pregnant. There is gestational age and development age. I don't understand this realm's method of dates, but you became pregnant around 6 weeks ago."

Regina exhaled wondering just what in the world she was going to do. The dates matched perfectly; there was no question in her mind who the "father" of this child was. How the hell it happened was her next question. But that one she didn't verbalize.

"Is it healthy?" she asked.

"Seems to be. I want to schedule the routine ultrasound for about month from now. That will give us answers to that question better. This ultrasound did little more than answer your question about how far along you are. For now, let's get you some vitamins and a schedule worked out."

Regina left the doctor's office with her script. If she dropped it off, Sneezy would know immediately and there was only a short period of time before the news made its way to Snow White, which then would leave everyone with questions about the father. Well technically she could be truthful and tell them she was two months pregnant. It was nothing to lie and say she slept with some random man, not from Storybrooke, who she couldn't and wouldn't track down. It would be easy to keep this to herself. And she'd been a single mother with Henry. She would do it again.

Now she just had to figure out how all of this happened.

There were very few people Regina trusted, and even fewer that knew about magic, so when she found herself standing in front of the convent, she was wondering how the heck she was going to get her answer without revealing to Tinker Bell what was going on. Exhaling she knocked and then rang the bell.

"Regina Mills," Blue stared in shock. "Of all the people at my door, you are the last I expected to see ."

"Right," the mayor smirked. "Is Tinker Bell here? I need to talk to her."

"And what would you wish to speak to Green about. I thought you didn't trust us."

"I don't, but I consider _Tink_ the only decent fairy I know, so if you would please. I just need a few minutes of her time, and then I will be out of your hair." Blue looked the woman up and down. Despite the chilly demeanor with which Regina spoke, Blue could sense a deep need and desperation in the woman. She nodded before moving back into the convent leaving Regina to follow.

She left the former queen in a small room, the walls were decorated with religious symbols of this realm. Regina could not for the life of her understand why the fairies kept up with this Christianity nonsense when they were magical beings from another place.

"Regina?" Tink said, coming into the room with a bounce in her step. "I almost didn't believe it when Blue told me you were here. This is quite the surprise."

"Eh yeah. I'm full of surprises today. I just needed to ask you something. I apologize for not having more time but…"

"Well. What?" she asked sitting down and motioning for Regina to do that same.

"Have you heard of children being conceived via magic?"

"Yes. It's common."

"Really?" Regina deadpanned.

"Well yes. I mean even Pinocchio is a child of magic, made of wood. And people, who are otherwise barren have wished for children for-"

"No no," Regina interrupted the fairy. She herself knew all about those kind of children. Sure she practiced the dark arts, but everyone knew a fairy could grant that wish. "I know that. What I mean is a child conceived accidentally of magic of two people who could not biologically have a child and were not wishing for a child. However one of them ended up pregnant."

Regina watched as Tink sat back in the chair and stared at Regina.

"Regina what are you asking me?"

"Can someone who is barren, or two men or two women, or an elderly couple accidentally have a biological child together…the old fashioned way if one or both of them are…magically inclined? Well, as in the old fashioned as a same-sex or elderly couple can get."

Tink watched as Regina sat on the edge of her seat, as if she were waiting for Tink to give her the secrets of all the realms."

"Accidentally? Regina…are you-"

"Can you please just answer the question?" Regina pleaded. The fairy exhaled.

"To accidentally cause that…without effort; that would take powerful magic Regina." Tink bit on her bottom lip. "And you are sure that neither party wished for the child?"

"I am absolutely certain. Neither I nor-" she stopped herself. "Neither of us wanted a child."

"Well then you must be in some kind of love with him Regina."

"What kind of answer is that?" she asked not bothering to correct the pronoun.

"The only magic I know powerful enough to do that, is True Love. A child created of True Love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Connections**

Regina refused to answer Tink's questions that day, or the day after. In fact whenever the fairy asked her about the child's father over the next two and a half months, she simply said he didn't know and wouldn't know. She did tell the woman in no uncertain terms that it was not Robin. She didn't need that lie getting thrown around town.

Surprisingly, there had been little questioning from her "family" regarding the child's parentage. It seemed no one really cared where the child came from so much as determining how much help Regina was going to need. She hadn't expected it, but the Charming bunch decided that they were going to play a huge role in the life of Henry's sibling. Well the entire bunch didn't decide it, so much as just Snow and Henry telling everyone what they were going to do. He was gunning for a brother, and Regina didn't have the heart to tell him that his chances for that were slim to none. She may not have known how magical pregnancies worked, but the laws of DNA had to still apply.

Everyone had started trying to touch her belly early on, even when she said not to. Emma was the only one who didn't seem the slightest bit interested. Regina wasn't sure how to take how standoffish she was in regards to the pregnancy. Part of the queen worried that Emma had an inkling that the child was hers, but no that wasn't right. If Emma thought she had another child, she would have been fighting tooth and nail with Regina for details. Something else was up.

Snow had taken to scheduling monthly family dinners. Reluctantly, Regina agreed to attend them as scheduled. It had take some getting used to, but being around Emma and Killian, knowing that the woman was her true love wasn't killing her the way it was before. It was just a fact of her life.

"Seriously Mom, are you really eating dry lucky charms?"

"Well…yes I am."

"We're eating dinner in like, 15 minutes."

"Well until that 15 minutes is up, I'm eating these."

"Geeze, I thought that was only something Ma did." Henry said walking off. Regina paused midway in throwing a handful of the sugary sweet cereal in her mouth. It was true that Emma had a habit of eating dry cereal. It would also explain why Regina had taken to eating bear claws at least twice a week since last month.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered looking down at her growing stomach, careful to check Henry had indeed left the room. "Of all the habits for you to pick up, her eating habits?" Regina shook her head as she put the last bit of cereal she had in her hand into her mouth before closing up the box and standing to go put it away.

"You and I are going to have a long talk when you get here," she said to her stomach. "You cannot be eating like this."

"Who are you talking to?" a voice said from behind the pregnant woman.

"The baby," she said turning to see Emma throwing her jacket onto one of Regina's chairs. It was just her luck dinner was being held at her house this evening, when it was raining, and now the fabric of her chairs were going to suffer.

"You're talking to an unborn child about eating habits?" Emma said with a confused expression.

"Well yes. I've noticed I've been having a craving for things I don't normally eat. Henry just now pointed out to me that I've been eating dry lucky charms for the last 10 minutes. And I think I had two bear claws on Monday."

"Smart kid. It has good taste."

"Awful taste. It's trying to rot out teeth that haven't even developed yet." Regina said with a chuckle that turned into a gasp as she felt something kick from within her.

"Hey you okay? Should I go get Henry or my mom or dad…"

"No no it just kicked. Well moved maybe," Regina gasped again. She had been waiting until her next ultrasound to have the gender confirmed, though she knew it had to be a girl. "It did it again. What has you so excited?" Regina asked the baby, backing up to sit back down on the couch. She was used to the child moving. It had started a few weeks ago, but never like now. It was as if the child was trying to fight its way toward something…or someone.

Regina looked up to see Emma starting at her with was could only be concern. It was the first time in months that the woman had looked at her with something other than hatred.

"Do…Do you want to feel it?" She asked hoping that with Emma near the child would calm down before it bruised her ribs. 

Emma stared wondering how she would answer when Snow saved her.

"Dinner's ready. Oh and Emma I already packed up a plate for Killian. You can take it when you leave."

"Maybe next time," she said to Regina, turning quickly toward the dining room. It had killed her from the moment she found out. Regina really hadn't cared for her. She was just itch that needed scratching and now there was living proof. She had slept with someone not two weeks before doing the same with Emma. Lord knew how many others there were, but finding out the women you had feelings for only saw you as a notch on her belt was heartbreaking.

What was even stranger was that for the last two weeks she had been overcome with the desire to see her former enemy-turned-former-lover. It made no sense. She had been stewing in anger over her broken heart for five months. To suddenly have that sense of fury evaporate was disconcerting. It just wasn't there anymore. She had tried to resurrect it. To remind herself that Regina had used her and then acted as if nothing happened. But every time she thought of the mayor, her mind simply replayed that night in her head.

"_Emma!" She smiled as she heard her name shrieked from the woman writhing beneath her. Keeping their eyes locked, she didn't cease her movements, even as she could feel the contractions begin. She could feel Regina's nails digging marks into her shoulders as the woman arched up into her arms, suddenly burying her face into the blondes neck. _

_Using the hand that wasn't buried inside the brunette, Emma held the woman tightly to her, letting her ride the waves of pleasure that seemed to keep going. Regina was not the first woman she had been with, but she had never felt anything like this before. Her body kept squeezing the sheriff's fingers, and Emma for a minute wish she had the mental capacity to count, because even she was shocked with how long Regina's orgasm seemed to last._

_As the shudders seemed to calm down, Emma gently laid Regina back into the pillows. It took a moment, but eventually she was able to remove her fingers, dragging them up the sensitive parts of the queens body. Grinning at the exhausted, but seemingly satisfied expression on the former queen's face, Emma laid down, tracing invisible designs on the brunettes torso._

"_Admiring your handiwork dear?" Regina muttered, struggling to open her eyes. _

"_Nope. Simply enjoying the beauty that is right next to me." Emma rolled her eyes as she heard the scoff in reply. "You know, most women like being complimented."_

"_Well I'm not most women." Regina simply rolled over, placing her head into the crook of Emma's neck. The sheriff didn't even bother to reply, opting to smile as she pulled the woman into her embrace._

She had tried to forget. Tried to erase the memory of the look in Regina's eyes as she crested that hill, but it seemed to have imprinted itself on her brain. What was worse was that now she wasn't even angry about the baby. No, she like all the others in her family was developing that baby-fascination that people got. Sure Henry and Snow had it from day one, but she thought she had escaped its clutches, but no. Now she wanted to rub her hand over Regina's ever-growing stomach and see what the fuss was about.

She sat down as far away from the queen as she could, which wasn't far in the standard sized dining room. It wasn't hard to keep from looking at the woman with Henry dominating the conversation as he did the last Sunday of every month. This time it was about what he was going to be doing in school this week and how he wasn't looking forward to beginning his science project tomorrow. Emma nodded at all the right moments as she shoved mashed potatoes and baked chicken in her mouth.

"Emma, will you slow down, the food isn't going anywhere," Snow chided.

"Well I'm hungry." She said shrugging and continuing to shovel. Yeah the food was good, but she had to get out of here soon, or else she might lunge across the table and pull Regina into a hug for no apparent reason. Yeah they were family, but that still might seem a bit weird, even for them.

"Snow, I know its my fault, but it's too late to try and raise her," Regina joked. "Focus on instilling some table manners in Henry and Neal. It might offset her influence." It was still strange for Emma to hear Regina so casually joke about the curse, but it was a testament to how far she and Snow had come.

"No, please don't" Emma smirked. "We still can't get the stick from up Regina's butt. No need to shove one up the boys."

"Ma!" Henry exclaimed with a giggle.

"Its alright Henry," Regina narrowed her eyes at the Sheriff. "Her table language just proves me right."

"Well, I'll be sure to spend extra time with that little Mills in there. I'm sure I can find some interesting things to educate it on." She said purposefully picking up a piece of her baked chicken with her hand, elbows on the table and biting into it as viciously as possible.

"You're disgusting."

"I'm lovable." Emma said laughing. It had been so long since she and Regina had been able to throw harmless barbs at each other. She didn't know she had missed it so. It was something she and Hook no longer did. He had started out treating her normally, but as they dated, it became clear that he didn't really see her as an equal anymore. Just like every other guy from the Enchanted Forest she was some chick that need to be treated like a delicate flower. No matter how many time she tried to tell him, he never changed.

Regina seemed to be set on eternally bugging her, and Emma loved it. There was no other way to describe it. Pregnant and all, she was still sassy.

Their laughter was interrupted as Regina gasped again, this time placing a hand over her baby bump.

"You okay," Charming asked, preparing to rise from his seat.  
>"Yes, just a bit of a shock. The little here must have thought it was funny to because it decide to show its happiness with a nice shove." Emma didn't know why, but she felt the need to check for herself. It was there again. That intense desire to check on Regina although the former evil queen was only a few feet from her.<p>

Rising from her chair and wiping her greasy finger on a napkin, she walked over to where the Mayor was sitting and placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? This is the third time tonight that the kiddo's moving had made you stumble."

"I'm fine Emma."

"Well maybe you should get check out. I mean Henry moved quite a bit when I was pregnant, but never that much in such a short span of time."

"I'm fine."

Regina's voice was getting that edge that meant she was going to have to drop the subject soon. Sighing, Emma ran her hand from Regina's shoulder down toward her baby bump.

"I know but it could be-" Emma stopped as her hand reached Regina's stomach. It felt like pins and needles were crawling up her arm as an intense warmth seem to flow up from her fingers toward her heart.

"Do you feel that?!" she said, wanting to remove her hand from Regina's stomach, but unable to do so.

"Emma what's wrong," Charming said finally standing.

"Seriously…no one else feels that?" The warmth that had started up her arm was now filling her head and she could feel the tips of her ears warming as a series of whispers started flowing in and out of her head.

"Feels what Emma!" Regina was starting to get worried. The fluttering that the baby had been doing all evening had suddenly stopped. "Emma I don't feel it moving anymore."

"She's fine. She's completely fine. She's just calming down." Emma said, her voice no longer in panic, but in awe as she started at Regina's stomach in amazement.

"She? My ultrasound isn't until Wednesday. I don't know it's a girl."

"It's a girl." she whispered, rubbing the top of the baby bump.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can hear her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Magnetism Part I

"What do you mean you can hear her? She barely has ears and a brain." Regina was up in a fit about this. This was _her_ child as well as the Savior's. Why could she hear the little girl and Regina couldn't? Did all of her children prefer talking to the Charmings over her?

"I can't hear her in the way I can hear you right now. More like I can feel her feelings. And right now, she needs you to calm down and…." Emma stopped and frowned. "And she wants more of whatever you were eating earlier." She shrugged as she stood off of her knees.

"Emma?" Snow asked looking in pure shock.

"I don't know Mom. She is just…she's talking. "

"Why? Why is she talking to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's her magic."

"_Her magic_?!" Regina, David and Snow all shrieked at the same time.

"Yeah…her magic. Can't you feel it?" Emma said looking at all of them as if they were the idiots in the room. "It's strong as heck."

"No. I don't feel any magic," Regina said. "You can't feel magic from an unborn child. It's impossible. Even with as powerful as I am now, my magical abilities maybe have been innate, but they were not able to be sensed until I was older. Even the most powerful of sorcerers are not able to be sensed until they are born."

"Well then something is weird here, because even with my weak magic-practicing skills I can sense this girl as clear as day. She is putting off some serious magical charms. It's like being in the room with you, the blue fairy and cora all at the s-same t-time," Emma stuttered when she saw the alarm on Regina's face. "Don't worry it's all light. I just meant the level was like all you three together."

"Maybe we should call Gold," Snow said.

"You will not!" Regina yelled nearly jumping up from her chair. "I don't want that imp anywhere near my daughter, especially if she has magic like Emma is saying."

"We'll need to find out how she is contacting Emma from the womb. As you said babies don't have magical abilities. There has to be some reason."

"True love," Regina murmured. "It's true love" she said a bit stronger.

"What?!" Snow said.

"True love's magic. Tink told me that my child was created from true love. Maybe that's why she can contact Emma, as they're both children of true love." Emma watched the expression on the queen's face. She didn't seem to be lying, but Emma could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Why would she say that?" Emma asked. She raised an eyebrow, daring Regina to lie.

"It's no secret that I was barren, princess," she spat. "I was married for years and unable to conceive. Even when I developed my magical abilities they weren't light, so I couldn't heal myself. That's why I adopted. When I told Tinker Bell of the circumstances surrounding my pregnancy, that it wasn't intentional, she said that the only magic capable of giving a barren woman a child accidentally was true love. The purest, most powerful of light magic." Emma couldn't detect a lie in a single word the woman said. Which upset her.

"So...this gu- the father, he is your true love?" Emma gulped, feeling her heartbreak even more. She didn't think she had any left after Regina's pregnancy announcement, but she was apparently wrong.

"I guess so."

"They why not find him Regina," Snow asked, hopeful as usual.

"It's not that simple and I don't want to talk about it."

"Is…is it Robin."

"Gods no!" Regina growled. "I can assure you that is NOT him. Please do not start such untrue rumors. It is not the thief. Now can we just drop the subject." Emma nodded, motioning to her mother to not say anything. She didn't need a magical connection to feel the waves of sadness coming off of Regina. She was trying to show it as anger, but Emma could see the sadness clear as day in her eyes. She had found her true love, only to have something keeping her from him.

Dinner had been quiet and awkward after that. Henry was obvious in his attempt to lighten the mood, but after the exclamation of another loss of love for the Queen, nothing could pick things up. Emma had left wishing she could find the guy. She promised herself that after the kiddo was born she'd find the girl's father. 

* * *

><p>Regina had told her that she was right that Wednesday upon leaving the doctors. It was indeed a girl. Emma was honestly surprised. For a while she just assumed the whole thing had been some magical mishap, but apparently she was indeed communicating with Regina's child. It was the weirdest thing.<p>

Emma scanned the shelves in the grocery store, trying to find the coco puffs. They really needed to stop rearranging the cereal boxes. She could have swore last month the coco puffs were next to the chex corn, but now they were not there. It seemed like whoever stocked this month just threw everything up there haphazardly.

"I really don't have time for this mess. Henry you better know how much I love you," she said outloud to herself, still scanning the shelf. Finally finding the cereal, her eyes landed on the weirdly placed box of Lucky Charms next to it. She smiled remembering Regina during family dinner. Henry laughed all the way home about the baby and the cereal. He was quite proud of his unborn sister for getting his mother to eat more sweets. Now she wasn't allowed to tell him no, because she was right there with him.

"Oh why the hell not," she said picking up the cereal. She also reached over and grabbed a bag of steel cut oats. She might as well get the queen something healthy also.

Emma continued down the aisle and turned into the next one. She wasn't sure why, but she picked up a bottle of grapefruit juice, something she herself never drank, but she was sure that Regina would want it. Same thing occurred when she went into the chip aisle and picked up some rice cakes.

By the time she made it to the register she had more than twice as many groceries as usual. The staples she picked up for she, Henry and Killian were dwindled by the number of random items her gut told her that Regina wanted or needed.

"Whoa, expecting guests Emma?" the cashier asked her.

"No, not really. Just grabbing some things for a friend who couldn't make it out this week."

"That's some friend," she said bagging the food. Emma simply shrugged and helped placed Regina's things in separate bags. She wasted no time pushing her cart out to her bug, not wanting to ask herself what she was doing as she drove straight over to Mifflin street and started balancing the four large bags in her arms while using her legs to close the car door.

"Emma?" Regina asked, answering the door to see nothing but brown paper bags. Only the outline of blonde hair and the red jacket made it obvious who it was.

"Hey!" a muffled voice came from behind the bags. "Thought you and baby Mills might need a few items from the grocery store."

"A few?"

"Okay…some"

"Some?"

"Quite some?" Emma said shrugging, almost dropping the bags. "Can I come in?" Regina reached out and took one of the bags, leading Emma into the kitchen.

"Why did you buy all this?" Regina asked setting the bag on the counter, pulling out the grapefruit juice and eyeing Emma carefully. Emma tried to give a small grin, suddenly feeling stupid. She had never even called to ask if Regina really needed all this stuff.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I should have asked. I mean I don't even know if you drink grapefruit juice. I don't like it. Honestly I was just going with my gut, I can return it if you-"

"No, No. You're right. I drink the juice and I have wanted some as of late, but didn't have time to get to the store. I'm just wondering why you felt the need to go through all of this."

"It was no trouble," Emma said smiling and running her fingers through her hair. She was suddenly feeling very weird. Not in a bad way, but that strange desire to go over and touch Regina was back with a vengeance. "I was at the store, and I just…I just thought..I mean I was there already…"

"Thank you," Regina said with a genuine smile, taking out the pack of rice crackers and opening them.

"No problem. How is BabyGirl Mills?" Emma asked using the nickname she gave the unborn child.

"Restless as usual."

"Can…Can I talk to her?" Emma knew she was probably overstepping some boundaries, but the desire to speak to the little girl was overwhelming her. Ever since she had stepped into the house, that warmth that she had felt the first night was starting to flow through her body again. It wasn't a good idea to get attached to the kid, not to mention she still had the problem of her lingering attraction to the girl's mother, but it couldn't be that bad to indulge just a little…right?

"Sure," Regina said stepping forward.

Emma knew she had a stupid grin on her face as she took off her red jacket. She stepped up to the Mayor and rubbed her hands together, just to be sure they weren't cold. There was no telling if the fall air had chilled her and there was no need to subject the woman to it. She placed her hands over the tight fabric of Regina's maternity tee and she couldn't help the widening smile as the warm sensation amplified up her arm.

"Heya girly." Emma said to Regina's stomach. She smiled as the girl gave her a sense of contentment with hunger. It was the same as usual with this kid. Eat. Eat. Eat. She didn't get that from Regina that's for sure. Before the pregnancy the woman was always eating some type of salad. The girl's father must have a serious love for food.

"How is she?"

"Hungry…seems to be a reoccurring theme."

"Well it's a good thing I was going to start working on dinner soon," Regina said biting into the rice cake she was holding. "You're welcome to stay."

Emma thought for a minute. She was supposed to be heading home for dinner with Killian. Henry was staying with Regina this week and that usually meant couple's time for she and her husband. And she had the groceries in the car. Then again, she didn't have much that was perishable, and surely Regina would let her put the milk and eggs in her fridge. And she hadn't seen Henry in a couple of days. Not to mention she saw Killian everyday.

"Sure!" 

* * *

><p>Emma took off her shoes as she tiptoed into the apartment. It was nearly midnight. She honestly had no idea where the time went.<p>

After dinner Henry wanted to watch a movie, and even though it was a school/work night, since his other mother had stayed for dinner, Regina allowed it. After the movie she stayed to talk a bit, to both Regina and BabyGirl Mills. There was no explanation as to how time had speeded up. They had been chatting for a while, but how it ended up being three hours was a mystery.

She smiled still. At least they were over the awkward phase that had been their post-affair relationship. It was good to finally have someone who didn't see her as the almighty savior again. Even her own parents and husband put her on a pedestal. But not Regina. Never Regina. Regina went from seeing Emma as someone beneath her, to seeing her as an equal. She needed that in her life.

She started to remove her pants as the voice caused her to jump.

"Where have you been all night?" Killian asked into the darkness before turning on the bedside lamp.

"I had dinner with Henry and Regina."

"Dinner. Its 12:02 in the morning. Dinner ended hours ago."

"Yeah sorry. We got caught up chatting. You know I've been pregnant alone before and I just don't want Regina having to feel like that."

"Well I called you several times and texted you." Emma frowned. She hadn't checked her phone all evening since she wasn't on call. In fact she didn't even remember hearing it ring.

"I'm sorry babe," she leaned over and placed a light kiss on the pirate's lips. "I'll try to be more aware next time." She slipped under the covers, feeling Killian wrap his arms around her waist and place a gentle kiss on her neck.

It wasn't like her to be so careless. She always told him if she was going to be late, if for no other reason to keep him from being worried. With all the things that occur in this town it was important for people to know where she was.

Why hadn't she told him she was staying for dinner?

She exhaled closing her eyes. It was no use worrying about it now. She had to be up in less than 7 hours. Best to just try and sleep.

And to keep thoughts of beautiful brown eyes out of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Um yeah...this is a bit longer, but I decide there was no good place to break the chapter in half so...happy long reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Magnetism Part II<p>

Emma made a mad dash down the hall, nearly running into the wall as her boots skidded on the tile. Pulling her gun from her holster, she didn't bother checking with Regina's assistant as she burst into the mayor's private office, gun trained on the man apparently in some form of a standoff with the former evil queen.

"Hand's up!" Emma yelled, startling the man who backed away from the petite mayor and moved around toward the fireplace, hands in the air.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina yelled, as the sheriff moved over to Tyrie Lemister, a former farmer and currently Storybrooke's parks and recreations manager, checking him for any weapons before lowering and holstering her gun.

"Well…you were in danger right?"

"Danger?"

"Yeah, danger. She," Emma pointed over to Regina's stomach, "was freaking out and was scared. And you were upset about something. You were in danger of being hurt." Emma stood between the famer and Regina.

"Mr. Lemister, thank you for voicing your opinions. We're going to have to continue this conversation at a later time."

"B-but he-" Emma started. Regina waved the man out of the room. He didn't have to be told twice and bolted the moment he was dismissed.

"I was not in any danger. Mr. Lemister and I just had a difference of opinion on the restriction of park usage. It was heated, but in no time was I in danger of any bodily harm."

"So you weren't being threatened?"

"Emma, I am threatened daily. He made me upset. He said some unkind things that hurt my feelings, but at no point did I think he was going to kill me," she sighed. "What were you thinking coming in here, gun blazing?"

Emma didn't respond as she shoved her hands into her pockets and tried to look at anything but the woman who was yelling at her. How could she explain the sensation she received. One moment she was trying to see how many consecutive shots she could make in trashcan basketball, the next she could feel waves of fear and worry hitting her like bombs. BabyGirl Mills had been screaming for help. How was she supposed to know that Regina was just being her angry self?

"She-She called me," was Emma's only reply.

Regina exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose. Emma had been dealing with this a lot as of late. It seemed the kid was always sending her some type of signal when they were in close range. Normally it was something small like hunger or a craving, which had caused Emma to show up at her office with a cheeseburger on more than one occasion. Sometimes it was annoyance, or one time anger as Regina had eaten something too spicy. But this time it had been genuine fear.

Emma was drawn from her thoughts as laughter assaulted her ears. Looking up, the mayor had her head down, but her shoulders were shaking in mirth. This she hadn't expected. Anger: Yes. Irritation: Yes. Humor: No.

"What?" she asked the giggling mayor.

"You should have seen yourself. You came in here like the Dark Knight ready to take his head off. I'm surprised he didn't pee his pants." Emma was surprised Regina even knew who the Dark Knight was.

"Well I thought he was hurting you."

"Well next time dear, try thinking before you go waving your gun in someone's face. A single phone call would have assured you that I was in no mortal danger. Now the entire town will think I have the Sheriff's office in my pocket like before."

"Naw, no one will think that. The deputy is married to Snow White. It's impossible."

"Well nonetheless I will have lots of damage control to do. Tyrie doesn't like me as it is."

"Well can I make it up to you? Maybe I can buy you lunch?" she said swaying back and forth excitedly.

"Are you sure? I'm eating for two."

"Good. For once we'll eat the same amount and I won't feel like a pig." 

* * *

><p>That lunch turned out to be the first of many. Now instead of eating in her chair, or even meeting Killian at the docks, she found she was spending more time picking up takeout to eat in the Mayor's office, or meeting Regina at the diner. What started as once or twice a week was turning into an everyday thing. Even when they didn't eat fast food or take out, Regina was sure to pack a healthy lunch for Emma when she did the same for herself and Henry.<p>

Today however, was not a day for healthy food. Today was a day for grease.

Emma waved the onion ring in Regina's face, watching as the former queen closed her eyes and exhaled. She couldn't tell whether it was in anger or self-control. Hoping it was the latter, she dipped the onion ring in ketchup before bringing it back into the pregnant woman's face.

"You know you want it."

"I assure you Ms. Swan that I do not want that piece of grease you are trying to feed me."

"Okay, now I know you want it. You haven't called me Ms. Swan in months," Emma grinned. She took a bite out of the onion ring before bringing it back to Regina's face.

"Get that thing away from me. I definitely don't want it now. Who knows where your mouth has been?" Emma frowned at the insult before shoving the ring in her mouth.

"Well that's insulting."

"That's no insult to you my dear. That is an insult to your husband. I don't know where he has been and I'm sure your mouth has been on him." Regina said with a raised eyebrow. It took Emma a moment to understand.

"Oh Regina that is just gross. Ewww!"

"What? You're married. It's expected."

"Okay first, you thinking about what I do with Hook is just nasty. Second, I don't do that." Regina scoffed. "Seriously! There are things I won't do. That is one of them." Regina smirked before leaning in.

"As someone who has known you intimately," Regina whispered. "I can assure you that you do, in fact, do that. And you do it well."

Emma couldn't breathe, nor could she look at Regina's face anymore. She suddenly felt dizzy as the blood that had previously been in her head suddenly shot down her body and settled between her legs. She didn't need to suddenly have images of how the brunette acted when Emma decided to taste her all those months ago.

_A strong hand grabbed her hair and pushed Emma's face deeper, as a gush of wetness covered her tongue. Emma giggled, using her hands to keep the mayor's hips still as she continued her ministrations on the woman. Regina hadn't said a word, but if the moans and gasps that were hitting Emma's ears were anything to go by, the former queen was enjoying herself._

"Well…," she said swallowing hard. "I don't do that to everybody." Looking up, she noticed that look of shock on Regina's face. "I don't. And I don't do it to him, not that it's any of your business."

"It's not." Regina said quietly. The lunch had taken an awkward turn. Even with the renewal of their friendship, they had not once talked about that night. Emma knew Regina wanted to act as if it didn't exist. So she was surprised the woman had mentioned it at all.

Regina reached over and took two onion rings off the Sheriff's plate.

"I knew you wanted some. BabyGirl has been smelling these things since our food was put down."

"You're already a bad influence on her and she isn't even born yet."

"Just trying to keep her happy."

"And give her high cholesterol." Both of them laughed and Emma could feel that BabyGirl was having a good time too. The girl had no idea what they were talking about, but she could feel the waves of happiness flowing out from Regina's womb.

"Emma?" Both women looked up at the name and saw Hook looking at them in bewilderment.

"Killian." Emma said.

"Regina," he said nodding to the mayor and then turning back to his wife. "Did you forget something, love?" Emma frowned at him. There was nothing she forgot. She didn't have any items that she brought to work, and Regina didn't bother to send her lunch…_shit! Lunch._

"Oh God," she said lowering her head and shaking it."I'm so, _so_ sorry. I forgot."

"You…forgot." He said running his hand over his Hook in agitation. "This is the third time you've forgotten-"

"Killian not here."

"Then where? I never see you Emma!" he yelled, causing a number of heads to turn their attention to the couple. Emma jumped up from the table and didn't bother with her coat as she drug her husband by his hook out the door of Granny's and onto a part of the sidewalk not near the windows.

"Killian I said I was sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you have been saying lately but it hasn't changed anything. I've tried to have lunch with you several times in the last two weeks but you're either busy at work, or had plans already. I finally get you for an afternoon and you're here…with her. Again!"

"I know. I know and that's not fair to you. But I honestly forgot."

"I reminded you before you left this morning."

"I kno-"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Emma froze at his words. He didn't know about Cancun did he? She'd never told anyone and she sure as hell knew Regina hadn't said a word. Maybe her feelings were a bit too obvious.

"Wha-"

"Have I done something to make you think you can't see your son? I mean…you are always with Regina. You're always over there. I know Henry doesn't live with us full time, and if you want to see him more, just tell me. You don't have to go making nice with the Evil Queen or pestering her for information on Henry." Emma exhaled in relief. His words may have been insulting in regards to her friendship with Regina, and Regina in general, but at least he didn't think she was cheating on him.

"I-I don't know. Maybe," she lied. "I just like hanging out over there. I mean the food's good and my son is there. And Regina's not too bad either. We talk about more than just Henry." She'd correct him on calling her the Evil Queen another day.

"But can you spend more than one evening a week with me? Have dinner at home more. I feel like both you and Henry only live at home part time and are going back and forth weekly." Emma sighed. She had been neglecting him as of late. But home just didn't feel like home anymore. Being at the mansion, with Henry and Regina and BabyGirl, that felt like home. But that wasn't Killian's fault. That was her fault. She was the one who married him, knowing how she felt about Regina.  
>She had made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. With Killian. And she was going to. Because she was his wife.<p>

"You're right. I've….I've been acting like an ass and I'll stop."

"I'm not saying I don't want you hanging out with Henry and Regina. Honestly they are part of your family. I just…I wanna feel like I'm your family also. And right now…the last month…I haven't"

"I'm sorry." Emma shivered as she nudged the snow around them with her boot. November was freezing in Maine, and she hadn't been thinking about her coat when her husband started yelling in the diner.

"Here love," Killian opened his arms, hugging his wife and kissing the top of her head and then kissing her hard on the lips. "Go back inside. I'll see you at home for dinner." 

* * *

><p>"Dude, I will never get tired of your lasagna," Emma said 3 weeks later as they retired to the couch in the living room. "I am taking leftovers."<p>

"But your husband already took leftovers." Regina said, sipping on her hot cocoa with cinnamon. She never had cinnamon in her cocoa before, and was discreet when she added it. No need to show any more similarities between her daughter and Emma.

"I know. But now I get to take some also. So now I have twice as many. I'm smart like that!"

Family dinner had been wonderful, even with Hook in attendance. Snow finally relented on letting Regina make the main course this month. She had argued extensively about how the former evil queen needed to rest and stay off her feet so late in the pregnancy, but Regina had won out. She made a giant pan of lasagna, enough to feed '20 castle guards' Snow had said, making sure to add meat so that Henry and Emma wouldn't complain about vegetarian dishes all evening. Snow made a wonderful salad and garlic bread.

She had missed Emma as of late. Their lunches had been cut down to once or twice a week again. She came over for dinner only once a week when Henry was there, instead of every other day. She knew it was the right thing do, as the woman was married and had her own family. She just couldn't shake the suddenly feeling of loneliness, even though they still texted everyday. Emma had become a regular part of her life. Her main support. Her best friend, and now she just wasn't there.

"You're impossible," Regina replied taking another sip. "So why are you still here? I figured you'd have to get home with the hubby."

"Hey! I make my own decisions," the blond laughed. "I just told him it had been a while since just me and you had a girls evening. He understood that. So tell me lady, what's been up." _Missing you_, Regina thought. In truth that had been the only thing up.

"Well let's see. I'm pretty sure I've gained weight. I discovered that she doesn't like jalapeno-flavored chips, and Henry couldn't make a decent cup of tea if his life depended on it." Emma laughed as Regina ticked each point off on her fingers.

"Well. Sounds interesting."

"Yeah well," Regina stopped as a sharp pain hit her lower back. She'd been dealing with this for a couple of weeks now."

"Hey are you okay?"

"Braxton-Hicks"

"Whoda whata?"

"Braxton-Hicks contractions. They are normal. I'm getting close to the finish line of this pregnancy and it's my body's way of preparing me for labor. It's like practice."

"So much of a perfectionist, you even practice for labor." Emma said grinning. "Here turn around, back to me."

"What?"

"Just do it." Mumbling under her breath, Regina put down her drink to turn sideways on the couch. With her giant stomach, it wasn't easy, but Emma sat back against the other armrest and put one socked foot on the couch, stretching out her leg so that Regina could sit between them.

"Ms. Swan, what are you doing?" She always reverted back to her original name for the princess when she was nervous. Emma pulled on the woman's hips, scooting her back closer to the blonde.

"Just relax Regina," she said, putting her hands on the brunette's lower back. "I'm just helping."  
>Regina gasped as she felt the blonde's fingers putting light pressure on her lower back, kneading the painful and tense muscles. It felt ridiculously good after spending so much time cooking and trying to be a hostess this evening.<p>

She let out a long moan as Emma hit particularly tight spot.

"So have you thought about names?" the blonde said after clearing her throat. "Yule is coming up and I'd like to write something other than 'BabyGirl' if I decide to buy anything for her."

"Not really. I mean I know she will be a powerful girl," Regina wasn't just talking about magic. If it ever got out that the child was Emma's she'd be considered 3rd in line for the throne, and even if no one found out, she would more than likely have a place on the council as Henry's sister and daughter of the former queen. "I want something that describes the type of woman I want her to be. "

"What about Morgana."

"What would I name her after that bitch?" Regina said starting to turn around. "I want my daughter to be nothing like her."

"Wait, she is real?" Emma said, keeping Regina from moving.

"You do realize your mother is Snow White correct?"

"Touché. I just chose her because she was a powerful sorceress in a book I read once," Emma continued rubbing and caressing the Mayor's back. She moved up from the lower back and up along the spine, taking the time to knead each muscle she felt. "What about Sabrina?"

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah, like Sabrina the teenage witch. It was a great show. They even made it into a cartoon. Or you can call her Piper, or Phoebe or Page, like the Charmed ones."

"I'm going to ask you to stop talking now," Regina briefly felt glad Emma didn't know the truth. If she did, Regina might actually have to consider naming her daughter after some TV witch.

"You're no fun. I bet BabyGirl likes my name choices." Emma reached around to the front of Regina, rubbing her hand over the baby bump. She smiled and giggled and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"She can't possibly like those names."

"No. She doesn't even know what we are saying. She just likes the sound of my voice," Emma said moving to the brunette's shoulders and working out any kinks she found. The last movement caused Regina let out a low moan, which was more reminiscent of a growl. Emma stopped massaging the woman's shoulders.

"Do you regret it," she asked out of the blue.

"Regret what?"

"That night. That night in Mexico. Do you regret what happened between us?" Regina turned around, needing to look into the woman's eyes. The expression was one she'd never seen before. Sure there was fear and more than a bit of insecurity floating in the green orbs, but what frightened her most was the look of determination.

"Emma, I would never regret that night. That doesn't mean it's something I would do again, but I don't regret it."

"You know, I had feelings for you before Mexico." Regina exhaled. She did not want to go through this again. Why couldn't Emma leave well enough alone? They were friends, best friends if she was honest.

"Emma, you're married."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to think that…that Mexico was just some epiphany and that it was the first time I saw you in that way. It wasn't. It was just the first time I acted on it. I know I was nothing more than some notch in your belt-"

"What no! No Emma, why would you think that?" Regina turned around fully, straightening herself up. "You were not some notch in my belt. Just because I didn't want to pursue anything with you doesn't mean that I didn't care about you. I did and I still do." Emma looked at her in shock. As if the thought of Regina actually caring was a foreign concept.

"I wasn't just…it wasn't just sex for the sake of sex. I wasn't just a body to fill in the blank?"

"No," Regina scooted closer to the blonde and placed on hands on the side of Emma's face, forcing the blonde to look into her eyes. "I cared about you. I care about you. I trust you more than any other person in this town…well except Henry," she added with a chuckle.

"You care?"

"Yes I care. I've cared for so long. I've wanted you for so long," Regina didn't know what was wrong, but for some reason she couldn't control her tongue. "That night with you was the best night of my life. And I-" she paused feeling her breath hitch as tears threatened to make an appearance. She wanted so badly to tell her the truth. The truth about that night, about BabyGirl, their connection...

Emma nodded, her eyes moving down Regina's face toward the queens lips. Regina could see what the woman was thinking. Regina stared into the forest green eyes, knowing what the blonde wanted to do was all types of wrong. Emma was not available, not in the least. So what if she was the mother of her child and her true love? The reasons she didn't go there after that first night were still valid. She was Henry's birth mother, and the daughter of her former step-daughter. In addition to those, she was now married.

"Emma we..." she whispered, moving her gaze from Emma's eyes two perfect pink lips. She knew what it felt like to have to have those pressed against hers. It felt like wildfire running through her veins. And her heart was racing in her chest, awaiting the touch that was sure to set her blood aflame. "We—we can't-"

She never got to finish that thought, as Emma closed the distance between them. A hand clasped possessively around the back of the queen's neck, pulling Regina's mouth roughly against hers. She didn't ask for permission before using her tongue to part the queen's lips and slide inside. Regina could feel the magic pulsing inside of her, making her feel more alive than she had in months.

Gasping at the intrusion, Regina opened her mouth, giving the blonde a chance to bite her bottom lip before placing both hands on the Queen's cheeks, angling her head to give her better access. She kissed her again, this time with less force, and Regina could feel the love with each move of the blonde's lips against hers. Emma slid her hand from Regina's face, down the back of her neck, and continued the stroking down the center of the queen's back, sending shivers up and down the brunette's spine. She moved her mouth to Regina's cheek, jaw and chin, nipping at each bit of olive skin.

Regina whimpered as she pulled at the blonde's collar, crashing their lips together again. She could feel the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She licked Emma's top lip before sliding her tongue inside the blonde's mouth, letting their tongues duel.

"God Regina," Emma whispered against her mouth, as she pulled away, breathing heavily. "I...You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that since that night." Regina nearly cried, because she did know. She knew because she felt the same way.

"Emma," she whispered, laying her forehead against the blondes. "We…we can't."

"Why?" the princess asked. "We both obviously feel the same way."

"You…You are married."

"So, this isn't the enchanted forest Regina. I can change my mind."

"No…no…no. I will not be the type of person to break up a marriage. No."

"You're not the one breaking-"

"I said no." Regina sat up straight, picking invisible lent off of her clothes. "Please, don't mention it again."

"So what…this is another mistake. You don't have alcohol to blame it on this time Regina."

"I'm not calling it a mistake," she nearly yelled. "I'm saying it's not going to happen."

"Reg-"

"Please leave." She said turning her head away from Emma. She could feel tears starting to run down her face. "Please Emma" she whispered.

"I love you." The blond pleaded, grabbing Regina's arm. "I really love you."

"I'm pregnant." She said reminding Emma of the person growing inside her. Reminding her that she thought the child wasn't hers. She was lying through her teeth and she knew it. But there was no other way to get the woman to leave. She was not supposed to end up with the Savior, no matter what Tink said about the child. She was not supposed to become a real member of Snow White's family again. She was Henry's mother. That was it.

"Right…you have a true love out there somewhere."Emma said dejectedly, removing her hand from the queen's arm.

"And you have Hook." Regina mumbled. "You have a happy ending Emma. Don't mess it up over me."Emma stood up, leaving her empty wine glass on the table. Regina looked, watching the woman shuffle her foot and bite her lip.

"So I guess…"

"Please…let's just be friends."

"I don't know that I can do that Regina," she said turning around and walking out of the study. Regina heard the front door slam and couldn't stop the tears that poured down her cheeks.

"I'd never be enough for you." She whispered to no one.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, all medical knowledge is from Google.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Magnetism Part III<strong>

The vibrating annoyed the blonde as she fumbled in her tight jeans pocket, eyes still shut, for her phone.

"Emma where are you?" She heard as soon as she hit the green button. The sheriff tightened her eyes trying to block out the sun that she could feel streaming into the windows. Since when did the sun rise in the west? It was way too early to be answering any phone calls. And what the hell was Killian doing up and out so early? He slept in more than she did.

Emma groaned as she refused to sit up. For some reason the bed felt amazing this morning. She didn't think they'd bought a new mattress. Maybe it was the sheets. Killian might be using a new fabric softener because they smelled different too. Like apples.

"I'm in bed, where are you this early in the morning?" she rasped out. Her voice was a bit gravelly as she yawned into her phone.

"You're in bed? I'm in bed, where you are not!" Emma sat up straight at the harsh tone in her husband's voice. Killian never yelled. Not even two weeks ago.

"What do you mean? I'm in bed, your phone call woke me up."

"Emma?" a new voice, one she was all too familiar with, said from beside her. Emma glanced over to see a very pregnant Regina in a long maternity tee. It was then that Emma took a glance around the bed and the room she was in. The sheets were a silk cream. She knew there were blue sheets on her bed. Baby blue sheets with a navy edging. She didn't have a vanity in her bedroom. She didn't have a window that faced east. She definitely didn't have a large walk in closet, which contained a number of suits and skirts that were just visible through the open door. Nope she had none of that.

"Uh I…I think I'm not at home," she said to the man on the other line. "And I have no idea why I am not."

"You expect me to believe that you snuck out last night, slept somewhere else, and you don't know where?"

"Oh no. I know where I am. I just don't know how I got here." Emma knew she went to bed in her own apartment. She remembered coming home barely able to keep her eyes open. She didn't bother to take off her clothes and laid down on top of her covers. But sometime between lights out and this morning, she made her way to the mayor's bed. She took a moment to glance over at the brunette who had a raised eyebrow and sheer irritation on her face.

Regina had been adamant that they stop spending so much time together after the kiss. Emma had taken to sending her "goodies" with Henry when they switched his weeks, or just having Ruby deliver dinner to the mayor's home. With her heading into the final weeks of her pregnancy, Regina had taken a leave of absence. It had made it a bit easier to deal with not seeing her, knowing that she wasn't just a few steps away in the mayor's office, but Emma couldn't help but feel like a part of her was missing. And that just wasn't right. She shouldn't have been missing Regina and the kiddo like she was.

But she missed them both. She missed hearing Regina laugh, and even her insults. She missed the warmth that BabyGirl sent into her both whenever they 'spoke' and the feeling of absolute trust the girl had for her.

"Regina I…I….," Emma turned away and back to her phone. "Look Killian, I'll be home in a minute. Not sure what happened, but we'll talk about it then."

"What? No Emma you are going to talk-" she cringed as she hit the red button to hang up on her husband. He was not going to be happy. Well he hadn't really been happy with her as of late anyway; there was no problem in continuing that trend.

"So…" Emma said looking at the woman next to her. "Fancy running into you this morning."

"What are you doing here Emma?"

"I really don't know. I went to sleep in bed last night, I don't remember walking here, so the best thing I can think of is that I transported. Possibly in my sleep." She had been thinking about Regina last night. She wanted to talk to her. Get her opinion on some things and see where the Queen's head was at. She had also been missing BabyGirl, and knew BabyGirl had to be missing her.

"That's all well and good, but I think you should go."

"Shouldn't we talk about the fact that my subconscious drew me to you last night."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Regina my magic brought me here last night. That has got to mean something. Even though I wanted you before this, my magic has never brought me straight to you. Something else is going on."

"Don't try and blame something else for what you did. Regardless of whatever you say, your magic won't do something you don't want to do.

"But it's never done that before. Don't you think we need to…investigate this. Things are getting stranger and stranger. I'm transporting myself here? And don't even get me started on BabyGirl. I love her and she is attached to me. My feelings for you are stronger than ever, like-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," the brunette said firmly. It was clear that Regina didn't want to hear anything the sheriff had theorized. Emma watched as Regina stood up, with more than a little bit of struggle with her big belly, and waddled to the bathroom. "I expect you to be gone by the time I come out."

She didn't glanced back as she shut the ensuite door. Frustrated, Emma threw the closest pillow to her at the door, though it didn't get more than a few feet from the bed. Her magic had been haywire ever since the kiddo had tapped into it. Even when Regina was using Emma's magic to help fuel her own, Emma always maintained control. With BabyGirl's influence, she couldn't control her emotions or reactions to what she felt. And now, it was clear that when she was sleeping her control was even less.

"Screw my life," she muttered, flopping back onto the plush mattress.

* * *

><p>Emma spent the next couple of days avoiding her husband and ignoring his phone calls. She left before he woke, and came home after he was sleep. It helped when she could sleep on the couch without an argument. She'd taken to doing that for a while. He hated it, but it was what was right.<p>

Regina simply acted as if Emma didn't exist. As she headed up the stairs to her home, the mayor was the only thing on Emma's mind. It had been a tough few weeks.

The lack of light was the first thing she noticed when she stepped inside of her apartment. The other thing she noticed were the startling amount of candles lit all over the living area. There was not a single surface that didn't hold at least one candle.

"Killian?" Emma asked, throwing her jacket onto the coat rack and slowly walking into the room. This was different. Really different. Even when they were dating, romance was not his thing. But right now, Emma felt like she might be married to Don Juan himself. As she entered the eat-in kitchen, she noticed the table was set for two, with long stem roses in the middle, flanked by two tall candles. It was something straight out of a movie scene. How did he even know where to place the knives, forks and spoon?

"I'm here love," he said with what he thought was his most charming grin. He was dressed in a grey button down shirt and jeans. He never wore jeans. He looked clean and had even trimmed his beard. This was the first time he did so since they were married nearly nine months ago. He smiled at her, and knew it had to be because her jaw was practically hitting the floor.

"It's not my birthday, or your birthday. Our anniversary wasn't for 3 months…and unless you like celebrating bad events…"

"It's February…13th," Killian said with a grin. "Valentine's day." Emma couldn't help the snicker that escaped her mouth.

"First of all, Valentine's day is the 14th,"she shuffled over to him, reluctant as to what he was trying to pull. "And you never celebrate 'earth realm' holidays. What's up? And where's Henry?"

"At your parents. Emma, I know what you said, but, I feel we haven't been spending as much time as we could together as of late," he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a loose hug. "And I am truly sorry with how I reacted to you….transporting yourself the other week. I know that you can't always control your magic."

"It's alright. Hearing your wife wakeup in a different bed the next morning when she went to sleep next to you would have anyone lose it."

"Still," he said running his hands in her hair. "I'm sorry."

"This is all sweet, but it doesn't change…."

"Emma please…let's just have this evening."

"Well, I guess you can make it up to me tonight," Emma pulled out of his embrace after pecking him on the cheek. She wasn't sure why, but she felt Killian deserved this night. "For now, I'm guessing there is a dinner to go along with all this…chivalry."

Killian nodded. He wondered over to the kitchen and lifted the lid off of a pot and rolled back some aluminum foil on a pan.

"Baked lemon pepper chicken, grilled asparagus and mashed red potatoes; courtesy of some extensive help from Red and Granny." _Regina never has to get help when she makes me dinner_. Emma shook the thought out of her head. Killian had gone through so much for tonight. It wasn't right to compare two people who were very different, with the exception of their villainous past.

"You plate the food and I'll break out the rum and beer."

"Wine for tonight my love. White wine." He said. Emma raised an eyebrow as she opened the utensil drawer. She wasn't even sure if they owned a corkscrew.

* * *

><p>Dinner was beyond fantastic, and she couldn't help but moan as she scooped some more potatoes in her mouth. Killian, Red, Granny or whoever really outdid themselves. This was amazing.<p>

"I gotta hand it to you, this dinner is amazing." Emma carefully wiped the remnants of her last bite off her face. "And you're right. It has been a while since we just talked like this."

Killian grinned at the look she was giving him. It wasn't the same as it was the night they returned from the past, but it was close. Maybe he had been pushing it with convincing her to marry him, but with the soft look in her eyes, he was sure things would get back to how they were. He could change her mind, the same way he did the first time.

"Ow," Emma reached behind her and rubbed her lower back. She had an ache all day and it had calmed down since she had been at home, but now it seemed to be coming back.

"You alright love?"

"Just a dumb ache. It's been off and on all day." Emma stood from the table with her glass and made her way over to the couch. Maybe the soft cushions would ease the ache.

"Here let me go get you a pain pill," Emma tried to tell him no, but couldn't as the pain started to move to the front of her stomach. She wasn't on her period, but she felt like she was having major cramps. She couldn't pin-point the pain either. It was as if it was coming from nowhere. Closing her eyes, she laid her head on the back of the couch. She felt anxious also, as if she needed to get up and run somewhere, but she really had nowhere to go.

"Um…is there something wrong love." Emma opened her eyes to see Killian staring at something with worry on his facing. Looking down, she saw her fingertips burning a bright blue as her magic started flaring up.

"Shit!" she yelled, standing up quickly and shaking her hands. She had no control at the moment, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her magic back into her body. As the light at her fingertips glowed brighter, a familiar sensation started to make its way up her arm. The familiar warmth that she knew all too well, moved from her fingertips and settled over her heart before crawling up her sternum, neck and into her head.

"BabyGirl," she whispered. Emma took no time in running to the coat hook and throwing on her red jacket. Something was up. Something big.

"Emma, where are you going?" Killian asked. "We were supposed to talk."

"No time." She said fumbling around for her keys. "BabyGirl, something wrong." Emma didn't wait for a reply to her fragmented sentence before rushing out the door.

She cursed at her bug as it took its sweet time starting, causing her to keep the pedal to the floor on her way to the mansion. That warmth was like the bat-signal for her. Regardless of however Regina was feeling about her, she was in no way going to let anything happen to BabyGirl. They were too close for that.  
>She didn't think about the repercussions as she made her way up to the mansion's door and used Henry's key to enter. She was shocked at how silent the place was. With the way the kiddo was crying out for her, she'd half expected to walk into a battle zone.<p>

That's when she heard it.

A muffled cry.

Emma took the stairs two at a time, not caring about her dirty boots ruining the Mayor's pristine carpet.

"Regina!" she called upon reaching the landing. The bedroom was empty.

"In," another grunt. "-here. I'm in here." Emma pushed open the door to the ensuite to find the woman bent over onto the floor. She wasn't sure what she was looking at per se, but the clear liquid on the floor gave Emma a weird feeling of déjà vu.

"Oh God!" she said reaching over to help Regina off the floor. "Is that what I think it is?"

"My water just broke!" the brunette stood, using the blonde's shoulder for support. "How are you in my house?"

"Did you really just ask me that?"Emma laid the woman down on the bed for a moment, watching as the mayor's face contorted in pain. She ran over to the closet, searching the floor for a pregnancy bag. "Regina where is your labor bag?"

"Labor bag?" she exhaled.

"You know the bag for when you go into labor. It has what you need for the delivery and stay."

"She isn't supposed to be here for a week. I didn't pack it!" She yelled. "Excuse me for thinking my daughter would be constantly late like you!" she screamed at Emma's annoyed groan.

"What?"

"Nevermind," she said as she realized what came out of her mouth. Emma moved around the room effortlessly, putting comfortable clothes, toiletries and fluffy socks in a bag for post labor, then running out into the new nursery to grab some baby clothes. She didn't know how she knew where everything was, but now wasn't the time for contemplation.

"Emma!" she brunette screamed as another contraction hit her. The blonde slung the duffle over her shoulder as she carefully lifted Regina into a sitting position and got her up. Walking was supposed to be good anyway, but based on when her backaches started today, the woman might already be in late labor.

"I need you to lean on me Regina," she threaded her fingers into the brunette's hand as they walked down the stairs and out to the car. She locked the door and stayed slightly behind the mayor to keep her in balance.

The ride in the car was mostly silent except for Regina's occasional groans. There was a weird tension in the air, and BabyGirl was feeling it.

"Hey its okay. You're gonna meet your mama soon," Emma said while running her hand over Regina's belly. "She is really excited to meet you. I am too."Even with how small the town was, the drive to the hospital felt as if it was taking ages.

"Is she okay?" Regina mumbled.

"She's fine. A little anxious, but she's good." Emma ran her hands through the dark locks next to her. "How are you doing, mama?"

"Don't ask. Braxton-Hicks do not prepare you for this."

"Yeah when I had those fake-contractions in prison, they never told me what they were. I just thought it was cramps." Regina laughed, the mirth temporarily masking the pain.

They pulled up to the emergency room and Emma waved to a guard for a wheelchair as she opened the car for the woman in labor. Things seemed to take off from there and it was rather quickly that Emma found herself pacing outside of a hospital room waiting to see what would happen.

"Emma!" she heard her son call. Looking up she saw her parents and husband right behind the teenage boy who had a big grin on his face. "Killian said you were the one who knew mom was ready to have the baby."

"Yeah it seems the girl won't stop talking to me." She grinned as she ruffled his hair. It'd been 14 years since she found herself in this situation, and although she was now on the other side, it was no less nerve-racking.

"That's awesome she likes you so much. Do you think she'll feel the same when she's born?" Henry asked.

"I hope so kid." Emma pulled Henry in for a half hug, still weirded out with how tall he was now. He leaned his head on her shoulder and they turned toward the door leading to Regina's room. Emma couldn't hear anything, but BabyGirl wasn't as anxious as she had been. The girl seemed oddly calm.

Emma didn't dare meet Killian's eyes at the moment. She knew he had been wanting to talk to her over the last month, but she honestly didn't want to have the conversation. And now she had ran out on a dinner he planned just for them to be able to talk things over. But she didn't want to talk things over. She knew what she felt and what she wasn't feeling.

"Ms Swan?" Emma looked up as a nurse stepped out of the room. "She's able to see you."

"Can I come?" Henry asked.

"Just for a moment." Henry went first and Emma followed into the tiny maternity room. There were a couple of monitors, one for Regina and one for BabyGirl. All in all, Regina didn't look so bad, with the exception of some sweat on her forehead.

"Hey my little prince," Regina opened her arms for Henry and hugged him tightly. "You came!"

"Of course. Grandma and Grandpa bought me. We're all excited to meet my little sister." He leaned on the queen's shoulder; head buried right under her neck and patted the top of her stomach lightly.

"It might still be a while. Doctor says I'm not ready yet."

"How far are you," Emma interrupted.

"About 6 centimeters."

"That's not bad." Regina agreed, running her hand up and down Henry's back. The boy had all but laid down next to her on the bed, and Regina was eating it up. Emma wanted to laugh at the two of them. No matter how many disagreements they had, Henry would always be a mama's boy…and Emma didn't mean herself.

Emma cringed when she saw Regina's face screw up into a frown of pain. She remembered this part, sadly, and stared at Henry as he lifted off his mom and began placing light kisses on the top of her head. It was only a few moments, but by the time her face went back to normal she looked exhausted.

"Alright people," the nurse said coming in to break up the family moment. "Her maj-I mean Ms. Mills needs her rest, she's got a big night ahead of her."

Henry gave her one last peck on her head before turning toward the door.

"You coming Ma?" he asked when Emma didn't move.

"Um, can I," she started, her throat feeling thick," I mean there isn't anyone else…here. and…well…maybe you don't…you…maybe."

"You can stay," Regina said putting the Sheriff out of her misery. "I'd like not to be alone in this."

"Hey! Why can't I stay then?"

"You're 14, and trust me, this isn't a part of your mom you wanna see kid," Emma answered. Henry's face scrunched up in a disgusted expression before he nodded. "I'll be sitting with everyone in the family waiting area."

Emma fluffed his hair as he exited. She didn't look at Regina directly as she moved over to a chair near the bed. Presumably this is where fathers sat waiting.

"Excited?" she asked the pregnant woman.

"I'm too tired to be excited." She grunted out, feeling another contraction coming on. How stupid could she be allowing Emma to stay? There was no guarantee she wouldn't say anything stupid, and now…well she was stuck. Emma was playing daddy.

* * *

><p>The two watched the clock, timing the moments between contractions, until Regina seemed to be screaming every 2 minutes.<p>

"Doc!" Emma yelled into the hallway. With the last contraction, Regina had taken a cup off the beside table and threw it at Emma's head, cursing the princess with word's Emma was surprised the Mayor knew. She didn't know why Regina was cursing her to Wonderland and threatening to rip her "stupid heart out and crush it" when she got out of here, but she could guess the woman was in a ton of pain.

"Oh god!" Emma said turning back to the bed, to see tears pooling in the brunettes eyes.

"I can't do this," the mayor mumbled. "I can't. I can't" Emma carefully approached the beside, not wanting another object to her head. She grabbed the queen's hand, allowing Regina to squeeze hers with each contraction.

"You can and you will," she said cringing as she felt the woman's hand tighten. "You are a great mom to Henry and you will be a great mom to this one." She kissed the top of Regina's sweat damped hair and then she herself felt like crying as the brunette started trying to pull Emma's hand off.

"Okay ladies," let's see what we have here." The OBGYN walked into the room with a smile on her face. "I'm Dr. Harold, Ms Swan. Nice to see you." Emma tried to smile, but only managed a grimace as her hand was still being squeezed.

"Screw the introductions!" Regina interrupted. "Can we please get this over with?" Nodding at the queen, Dr Harold looked under the hospital gown and smiled.

"We're at 9 centimeters; we'll be ready to push in no time."

"Now! I want her out now!" Regina screamed. She coupled her scream with a dramatic slap to Emma's arm, causing the blonde to yell also.

"In a moment." The doctor used her fingers to give a last minute check. "She's in the perfect position mommy." Regina grunted in reply.

Emma stroked Regina's head with her free hand, as the woman made her way through a few more contractions and tears. There was no doubt in her mind she was going to need a brace on her hand after this.

"Regina, are you ready?" The doctor asked, getting into position.

"What the hell do you think!" she screamed.

"Ok, I want you to breath deep and push when I say so." Emma grinned, placing her hand atop Regina's stomach and feeling for BabyGirl's response.

"She's anxious and excited," she whispered to Regina, trying to calm the panicking woman.

"Oh, shut up! Just shut up!" Regina yelled. "I hate you for this! Don't you dare try and make it up to me by translating for me!" Emma looked at Regina in confusion for a moment before turning her attention back to the doctor, who was telling Regina to push.

With each push and scream, Regina dug her nails into Emma's hand. Emma might have noticed the pain, had it not been for the eerie lavender glow that filled the room. It was like nothing she had seen before. It wasn't dark like Regina's magic, though she could see the swirls of dark purple in Regina's eyes. It wasn't light magic either, but some twisted combination of the two.

"She's almost here, one more to get the shoulders out," Dr. Harold said, completely ignoring the glow that surrounded the newborn. She had known the Queen was powerful, but to see that magic in action awe-inspiring, yet the doctor maintained professionalism.

"Regina, it's beautiful," Emma whispered as the brunette made her final push before collapsing back into the bed. The glow that filled the room died down, as a silence filled the air.

It was only a moment before loud cry pierced that silence. Regina struggled to sit up at the sound. Emma placed her healthy hand on the woman's neck to help lift her head.

"A beautiful, healthy girl," the doctor said. Emma grinned at the sight. Sure, the kiddo was covered in all types of goo she didn't want to think about, but to see the little person who had been speaking to her the last 4 months made her smile. The doctor held up a pair of medical scissors. "Do you want to do the honors Sheriff?"

"Can I?" she asked Regina. The queen nodded before falling back down in the bed. Emma grinned what had to be the stupidest looking grin on her face. But it didn't matter. She got to play a role in welcoming BabyGirl to the world.

Cord cut, cleaned up, and wrapped in the cutest green blanket, the nurse brought the little girl over to her mother for bonding. She still had her eyes closed and what appeared to be frown graced her small face. She was gorgeous.

"Hi beautiful," Regina whispered. "I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your," Emma stopped to think, stroking the soft brown hair. "I'm your Emma."

* * *

><p>It took many of hospital staff to make them wait, but as soon as the word was given Henry, Killian and the Charmings burst into the room, ready to meet the newest addition to the family. They must have bought half the gift shop, as each person was loaded down with stuffed animals, balloons and baby accessories.<p>

"Oh my goodness Regina, she is adorable!" Snow exclaimed. She placed the flowers and balloons she held down, opening her arms, nearly jumping with excitement to hold the little girl.

"Wait! Brothers first!" Henry pushed past his grandmother, giving her a Charming grin to make up for cutting the line. "Please, come on. Me first!" Everyone nodded and laughed as he sat next in the chair next to his mother's bed with his arms open.

Emma adjusted the teen's arms before taking the infant and gently putting her in her brother's arms. The little girl seemed content, though Emma was only guessing since birth was now preventing her from hearing BabyGirl's feelings. With a small sigh, and what he hoped was a smile, the baby opened her eyes to look at her big brother.

"Awww Mom, she looks like me!" The room erupted in laughter, as the teen failed to comprehend what was so funny.

"I know she's your sister Henry, but I'm gonna guess she doesn't really look like you. Regina's your mother but-" Charming was cut off by Henry's frown.

"Yeah she does! She looks just like me. See, she has my eyes!" He said excitedly, running a finger gently over the infant's head. Everyone stopped to look at what the boy was talking about, and sure enough, staring at Henry were two large hazel-green eyes.

"She does," Snow said softly. "She has your eyes. My eyes. ..and my…my chin." She said looking at the child with careful attention. It was small, but a similar peculiar chin peeked out from the green blanket. "She looks just like us." With wide eyes, the entire group turned to the new mother nestled in the hospital bed.

"Regina," Charming said. "What did you do?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! **** is about to hit the fan.<strong>

**Oh btw: I know it takes a while for a babies features to show, but work with me. LOL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Firstly I want to say sorry for the long break in updates. I got swamped at work. Geeze they tried to kill me!**

**And next: thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews! You have made my first time writing SQ fanfiction awesome! I am a novice so your words of encouragement made it easier to keep going.**

**I want to thank my beta. NicoleSwan for her awesome work. This chapter hasn't been beta'd soo..all mistake are my own lol. I'll have her look it over though**

**Well here is a semi last chapter. I'm toying with the idea of a epilogue. We'll see. I dunno. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Truth<strong>

"What did you do?" Snow's voice rang out with authority, and Regina could only snort. "Regina, she….she looks like us, like me!"

"Well what can I say, the Charming genes must be strong," she rolled her eyes. She could see the panic beginning on the younger woman's face. "Oh calm down! It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? You better explain right now! You need to tell us what you did! Did you take strands of our hair like Rumple did?"

"Excuse me! What-"

"All that lying about why Emma could communicate with the baby! How could you? It's like…like rape!"

"I have no idea what you are insinuating but you are way-"

"No!" the pixie-headed brunette screamed "This is the last time you will do that to us! We …we are supposed to be your family Regina! We are family! How could you?" Regina didn't know what was going through Snow White's head at the moment, but the look of betrayal and devastation was evident in her former step-daughter's eyes.

Charming stepped in and wrapped his arms around his wife, who had tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"A true love child Regina, really?" he muttered with a shake of his head. "There are other ways to get a child if you wanted one. The fairies or even asking us first. You can't just…take magic from someone and use it for your own means."

"Wait a minute," Regina said sitting up in the bed. "Are you telling me that you believe I used _your _true love to create a child?" She let out a laugh, but it wasn't full of mirth, but more like disbelief with a hint of anger.

"What else do you want us to think Regina?" Snow exclaimed at the Queen's laughter. "Look at her. You cannot tell me she isn't related to us." Regina stopped laughing and tightened her jaw. She stared Snow down and arched an eyebrow. "Well…you aren't going to deny it?"

"She doesn't have to deny it Mom." Emma whispered from the wall she had tried to disappear into, with no avail. She had stared at the little girl since the altercation started. She didn't know how she had missed it. The eyes were the biggest give away. She didn't know whether to be angry or excited. Angry at Regina for lying to her for nine months, or excited that this little girl she had grown to love was really hers.

"No Emma, you cannot take up for her this time. She crossed the line. This is…this is just wrong, no matter what her reasons were."

"She's mine."

"No. I'm not leaving this up to the sheriff's office. This was a magical crime. We can convene a council-

"No I mean BabyGirl is mine." Emma kept her eyes trained on the infant, not wanting to see the look on everyone's face and not daring to look at Regina, afraid she might say something she'd regret.

"Emma…what are you…what?" Snow stuttered.

"I'm saying she is a, Nolan-White-Swan –whatever, and that she is mine."

"You don't have to lie for her Emma."

"I'm not lying Mom," she said looking up and into her mother's eyes, calling her mom to show she was serious. "She's my daughter. Right Regina?" She turned to the brunette, willing her anger down. "I'm guessing that you got pregnant that night in Cancun, discovered it was mine and made up the rest to keep me from finding out. Right?"

"I'm not discussing this in front of our son, your parents and Captain Jack Sparrow over there." Emma took in a shaky breath. She'd forgotten about Killian.

"Cancun?" Killian said. "Y-Your bachelorette party? This has been going on since before you married me?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"No, it wasn't like that. I haven't been…"

"I don't want to know," he said feeling the tears threatening to come up. "I asked you to be honest with me. I asked you if there was someone else!" he said his voice getting louder. The shouting must have been too much, because the infant started screaming and kicking in Henry's arms. The teen who had been to entranced by what was happening in front of him suddenly felt overwhelmed and unable to hold the baby.

"Give her here Henry," Regina leaned over and took the soft bundle, cradling the infants head against her breast and stroking the little brunette head.

"Killian, it wasn't like that and I'd like to tell you more but can you just….just go right now." Emma exhaled and pressed a finger to her temple. "Can all of you just go? Please. I need to talk to Regina."

Everyone sighed and turned to walk out, except Henry, who kept sitting and looking at his mother's expectantly.

"You too kid," Emma said.

"No! You're my moms and I should know what's going on."

"And we will tell you, when we know. You will be the first person we talk to, but right now we need privacy." Henry gave an exaggerated sigh before standing up.

"I see how it is. My sister gets to stay but I don't," he grinned and left without waiting for a reply.

Emma paced back and forth in front of the bed. She wanted to scream. She wanted to throw something. She wanted to kiss the woman next to her until she couldn't breathe. There was a lot she wanted to do. She opened and closed her mouth several times, knowing each idea she had about what to say was going to cause a fight. Finally she stopped pacing and turned towards Regina and just stared. Her hands went on her hips and she glared at the woman in her line of sight, giving her the chance to speak.

"Well," Emma said. Regina glanced up from her daughter, and then looked back down, making faces at the infant. "Regina."

"Yes Ms. Swan, excuse me, Mrs. Jones"

"Don't start with that. What the hell Regina?" she finally yelled. "I'm going to be a mother, again; with you, again; and you don't think to tell me?"

"What did you want me to say," Regina glared at the blond "'Hey Emma, I know you're married, but guess what, I'm pregnant from our one night stand. So let's tell your husband, parents and our son that you cheated on him during your bachelorette party and got the Evil Queen pregnant. Oh, and guess what, I'm your destined true love!' I'm sure that would have gone over oh so well."

"True love?" Emma whispered. Regina shook her head.

"That's all you got out of that entire explanation."

"You weren't lying about the 'true love' part?" Emma pressed.

"No. I checked with Tink when I got pregnant. I wasn't sure how it happened," Regina took her eyes away from Emma and back down to the baby fussing her in arms. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Of course it matters Regina!" Emma walked over the bed, and ignoring the chair that Henry had vacated, sat directly on the bed next to the brunette. "It validates everything I've been trying to say to you since Mexico. I love you. And we have living proof, right here. "

"So what? We just ignore the fact that you're the daughter of my former step-daughter. That I'm the villain and you're the hero. That I tried to kill you and your parents many times. Oh and the fact that you're married?" she laughed. "No. A child does not equal the need to be in a relationship."

"Regina-"

"We can do what we've been doing so far. Once she doesn't need me as much, she can spend some days with you and some days with me."

"Regina-"

"Until then, you are free to stop by whenever you like, during normal hours of course, to see her."

"Regina, shut up!" Emma stunned the older woman. "No. You are not getting away from me this time. No. Not happening. I love you and obviously you love me, so that's that. When my divorce is finalized, I am going to take you out and were gonna see what happens."

"Emma you are not divorcing your husband because we have a child. You will get pass this. He's a man. I'm sure he's turned on by the fact you like women. " Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Regina, I asked Killian for a divorce over almost 2 months ago," she said.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving him over a baby Regina. Hell I'm not even doing it over you, though I'd appreciate it if you gave us a chance. That night we kissed, I realized that I couldn't stay with him when I didn't love him. No matter what happened with us. Marrying him was a stupid decision, though I'm known for making them." Regina didn't disagree. "So I'm not deciding this at this moment."

"But, your happy ending-"

"Is hopefully with you, but I know damn well it isn't with Killian."

"You really want to try and live happily ever after with the Evil Queen?"

"Regina," Emma sighed and put her hand on top of Regina's free one. She remembered that night Regina told her not to mess up her happy ending. "You haven't been the Evil Queen in a long time. And even if you were, I saw you in the Enchanted Forest, you were hot, murderous and all."

"Not funny."

"It's true though," The sheriff grinned. "I know you, good and gloriously bad. And no one who is as evil as you claim to be could love the way you do. I see how you love Henry, how you love me…even how you try to love my parents. Heck, you were trying to preserve what you assumed was my 'happy ending' by giving up yours. That's the definition of love; that kind of selflessness." Emma ran her thumb over the queen's hand.

"I don't know Emma. I can't guarantee that this all isn't going to blow up in our faces. What if your parents go nuts or Henry hates this, or we just can't work together?"

"Then we cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I don't know"

"Well we already have two kids together. We've slept together. We really can't make anything messier than it already is." Emma reached over and lifted Regina's chin up, and looked directly into the worried brown eyes. "We've tried it your way…and I still couldn't stay away from you. So let's try it my way." Without asking, she pulled the Queen's face forward, softly connecting their lips. It wasn't passion or lust filled like those before, but gentle. It was full of promises and faith.

"Okay" the brunette whispered when they parted. Emma smiled, already running through date ideas in her mind. Of course she needed to talk to her parents sometime soon and explain that they were going to be losing a son-in-law, but possibly gaining a daughter-in-law. Regina may not have known it, but they were definitely going to be together some day.

Emma's smile widened further as she looked down at the gurgling bundle between them. For only a few hours old, the infant was alert. She stared at the two of them, and Emma suddenly wished for her ability to hear the infant's thoughts.

"I guess I have to reintroduce myself little one. I'm Emma. Your mama." She frowned and turned back to Regina. "Did you ever choose a name, possibly go with Sabrina like I said?" Emma asked running her finger over the infants brow.

"No." Regina turned towards the window, a blush could be seen crawling up her neck.

"Regina…what did you name her?" The Queen said nothing and continued staring at some unknown point out the window. "Come on it can't be bad if you like it. I thought you wanted to name her after what you wanted her to be; some amazing woman or the like."

"I did."

"And." The queen turned back to Emma, emotion clear in her eyes.

"I named her Gwendolyn." Emma cocked her head to the side. It was a beautiful name to be sure, but she didn't know any Gwendolyn's in history.

"Who? What? Who is Gwendolyn?" At this point Regina looked away again.

"Regina?"

"Gwendolyn Coraline Mills. I want her to be as powerful as my mother, but…but have…have," Regina stopped and looked down into little green eyes staring up at her. "Gwendolyn means fair…white." She looked up at Emma.

"White?"

"Yes. White. She will be powerful like her one grandmother, but with that power, she should be kind, forgiving and loving…like her other grandmother." It took Emma a moment to process, before a smile broke out on her face.

"You named her White…after Snow White."

"And if you ever tell anyone, I will kill you myself." Regina said playfully.

"Hmmm, Gwendolyn Coraline Swan."

"Mills"

"Swan-Mills"

"Fair enough."

"Her name's a little long though. I think I'm going to call her Wendy. It's quicker." Regina rolled her eyes, laying her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Idiot."

"I'm your idiot." She kissed Regina's forehead. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>The end!...<strong>

**I'm contemplating what to do now. I have a small epilogue I'm working on maybe. In case you're wondering who Wendy is. If you already know: DON'T TELL!**

**So epilogue/no epilogue. Maybe a semi-sequel. I dunno. What should I do?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi everyone! I just wrote this little snippet. The metaphor at the end was "borrowed" from Jude Adams-Foster. **

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Family<p>

"Wendy! Emma! Let's go!" Regina stood at the bottom of the stairs holding Freya in her arms. It was only a matter of moments before the sound of soft pattering could be heard rushing through the halls. It was rare for her to listen so fast, but then the familiar sound that reminded Regina of an elephant stomping rang out and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Come here!" Emma came tumbling down the stairs and Regina exhaled as she saw her chasing a black kitten.

"Win-deeee!" Freya yelled with a giggle and a clap. Putting the 2 yr old down, Regina bent her barely showing pregnant body down, squatting so that the kitten could come up to her.

"Gwendolyn Coraline Swan-Mills. You are not going to your brother's graduation as a cat. So I suggest you march right back upstairs and let Mama put on your dress so that we can leave." Without warning, the little girl appeared, naked as the day she was born, green eyes wide, with a big smile on her face.

"Okay Mommy." She kissed Regina on the cheek quickly, and ran back upstairs.

"Why does she listen to you?" Emma said still breathing hard. "I've been trying to catch her for the last 15 minutes, but as a cat she is so fast!"

"Maybe if you stopped letting her use magic as a toy when I'm not around, she'd listen to you." Regina looked at her watch. "Please get some clothes on her…and make sure she is wearing her pendant!" They were going to be late to Henry's high school graduation at this rate. She looked around beneath her, realizing that Freya must have waddled off sometime during their conversation.

"Freya dear," she said walking through the mansion, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Finding her daughter in the formal living room, she smiled as the flower in front of the window started blooming. "There you are my little gardener."

"Mommy look! Pretty!" Regina nodded, picking up the little sorceress and bopping her on the nose.

"It's very pretty." Regina stroked the leaves and Frey continued waving her hands, revitalizing dead blooms.

"We're ready!" Emma called from the foyer not 10 minutes later. Dressed in a black and white dress, to compliment the blondes own black pants and white button down dress shirt, Wendy was bouncing up and down on the hardwood, obviously in a hurry.

"Come on mama, we haves ta go see Henry! We don't wanna be late," she rushed with her hands on her tiny hips, as if she had been waiting for them then entire time instead of the other way around. Regina arched an eyebrow and shook her head. The girl reminded her more of herself every day. It was maddening.

"Okay ladies, are we ready?" Emma said, taking Freya from her wife.

"Yes!" the youngest girl said, brunette curls bouncing on her shoulders as she nodded her head. She too had Emma's eyes, but Regina's long glorious dark hair. At least Freya looked a bit more like her. As Wendy had gotten older, Regina's features seem to settle in, and now she was a miniature Regina, personality and all, with Emma's eyes. She hoped the newest one, still in the womb and barely a month along, would come out a little more like herself.

They piled into the sedan Regina had insisted she buy for the kids and headed to Storybrooke High School. Henry had gotten Charming to drop him off earlier in the day, knowing his mothers would not have been able to do it with the girls. As valedictorian, he needed to be there early enough to dress and prepare.

The Swan-Mills family clambered out of the car and rushed into the auditorium, glad to see some empty seats in the front row had been saved for them. Charming's blonde head was easily recognizable, and the ladies sat quickly, Emma holding Freya in her arms.

"We were wondering if you'd make it," Snow whispered in Regina's ear. "We had to cross realms and still made it before you."

"Well your namesake thought it'd be funny to see who was faster, Emma or her in cat form," Regina smiled. "Emma's not that fast." The two brunettes shared a laugh as the lights were dimmed.

The ceremony progressed at an almost drowsy rate for Emma as the guest speaker, some famous war council member or another, droned on and on. Then it was the principal and some teachers. She looked down and noticed Freya had almost dozed off in her lap and Wendy didn't seem too far behind. It was on her fourth head roll that Henry finally stepped up to the platform. She nudged the tiny person next to her and pointed up.

"Henry!" the child yelled, leading her brother to throw a wave and a smile in her direction

"Storybrooke Class of 2019. We made it!" The crowd of students erupted into howls and screams. "Yeah I was worried about a few of you. Repeating the same grade for 28 years." There were a few laughs.

"I know it's no secret, that I have been lost, many a time. I think many of us heard of the Neverland fiasco 5 years ago. I was struggling to find a way to safety in a foreign land. For many of us, life post-graduation will be like that. We've never had to make it on our own. Some of us have been here in this same spot for over 30 years… Thanks mom," Henry gave a grin to his brunette mother as a few in the crowd let out a laugh.

"There is no doubt that it can be overwhelming," he continued. "Probably more so, as I knew my mothers were coming for me. But as adults navigating the precarious waters of life….what do we do when it feels scary? Well, I'm here to tell you. We drop our anchor.

I think Storybrooke itself is a symbol of what it will mean to us. it resides along the coast, a piece of land for us to return to when the waters of life get rough. And like any traveler, when we need a place to stay, we use our anchor: Home.

See we never know what will await us. Whether we decide to go forth into earth's realm for work or college, or even go to the Enchanted forest to begin our lives, we can be tossed aside, thrown overboard. But when we find land, and drop that anchor, we know we are safe. Let us not forget that we will always have a safe port here in Storybrooke. Let us not lose that anchor, home and family.

I remember my Ma telling me, that home was a place, that when you left, you missed it. I don't think she even thought she'd find that place. I remember thinking I'd never find that place. But it's true. Storybrooke is that safe harbor where you drop your anchor. You can always be yourself, be honest; heck you have to be if you have my ma," the crowd laughed. "But you are always safe to do so." Henry looked down at the front row, a grin on his face.

"Maybe your anchor includes a mom and a dad. Maybe two moms or two dads. Add in a couple of screaming toddlers and an uncle that's 13 years younger than you. See that anchor is connected to all those links in the chain…and that chain will hold you. Keep you steady. Give you the stability you need when you come in from the treacherous waters." Henry cleared his throat, willing the emotion away.

"So let's go forth. To the earth realm, explore the Enchanted Forest. Lets become doctors, lawyers, council men, or whatever it is we want to be. But as we do so, let's not lose sight of where we come from, what we as a people have endured. Curses- no offense mom, Giants, Wicked Witches and a never ending Freeze. And let's not forget what helped us through all that. Our anchor: Family. That same anchor will help us through any obstacle we face.

Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! FINALLY<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews! I had a blast! <strong>


End file.
